1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stretchable stitchbonded fabric having a nonwoven layer of substantially nonbonded fibers of textile decitex, into which elastic thread has been multi-needle stitched to form spaced apart, parallel, longitudinal rows of stitches. More particularly, the invention concerns such a fabric in which parallel longitudinal regions differ significantly in stretchability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stretchable stitchbonded fabrics are known, as for example, from my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,238, 4,876,128 and 4,998,421. Such fabrics are made by multi-needle stitching a nonwoven layer of substantially nonbonded textile fibers with elastic threads. The threads form spaced apart, parallel rows of stitches and provide a final fabric with stretchability in the stitching direction (referred to herein as the "longitudinal direction" or "LD") and in the direction transverse thereto (referred to herein as the "transverse direction" or "TD"). All regions of the fabric have substantially the same stretch characteristics in a given direction. Although such fabrics have been useful in many applications, the utility of stitchbonded stretch fabrics could be significantly enhanced, if different regions of the fabric were of different stretchability.
The manufacture of upholstery, seat covers, clothing, shoe covers, industrial garments and the like, often requires cutting and sewing of many separate pieces to provide for the various wider and narrower portions of the article being made. In the manufacture of articles, such as fitted mattress pads, furniture slip covers, and the like, improvements are desired in the elastic portion that holds the article in place. An object of this invention is to provide an improved stretchable stitchbonded fabric that has regions of differing stretchability which permit simplification of such manufacturing operations.